


On The Run

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Gunplay, Hostage Situations, John abused Sam in the past, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runaway Sam Winchester, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, as in, but faked, ch2 is just the start of gunplay, dear chuck why are tags so hard, references to, there will be more, there's gonna be smut just you wait, this is why garter does all the work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam's on the run from two things: his abusive father, and Kansas police. He made it as far as Detroit before meeting Lucifer, who offers to help in unexpected ways.Note: Sam is 18; Lucifer is 35.Author: Chris
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Chris to fill the void while Garter recovers.

On the one hand, maybe leaving home and never going back was a bad idea. Maybe it was even worse of an idea to leave in early October. Maybe Sam Winchester was an idiot.

But on the other hand, staying in Lawrence would’ve been a terrible idea. The way John treated Sam was appalling, and the _thing_ Sam had done was the icing on the cake. No way he could stay. Forget John Winchester, but now Sam had the police after him, too. Not good.

He’d made it to Detroit; it was late November. He hadn’t done any walking on November second, for personal reasons. But by November twenty-third, he was in Detroit.

Sam hadn’t been using a credit card or anything traceable. He wasn’t stupid. No, he was using cash. He’d stolen a few grand from the safe before leaving, and prayed that he wouldn’t be mugged. And he hadn’t been.

He was down to his last thousand, though, and Canada was still a good while away. Canada was his end goal. Though he hadn’t planned beyond that. But he wasn’t going to think about that now.

Sam had taken a backpack, a few clothes, his phone and a charger, a water bottle he kept refilling, Mom’s wedding ring which he wore around his neck, a few maps he’d gathered at different rest stops, a coat, a pillow, and a throw blanket. Nothing more.

The coat wasn’t doing much good, though. According to the News app, Detroit was experiencing its coldest day in decades, and it was only supposed to get worse. Sam would have to set up camp somewhere. He was debating a motel, but he really had to save money.

He’d never had more respect for the homeless.

As he walked through a shady part of the city, a sudden gust of wind made Sam stop. He physically could not go any further in this cold. His phone told him it was ten below. Fun.

He curled up against a store corner. He refused to close his eyes, for fear of never waking up, but he sat there. Counted in his head. He reached two hundred fifty-four when a red car parked on the side. Too nice for this part of town.

A blue-eyed man with blond hair stepped out and nodded at Sam. “Taking a rest, huh?” he asked. Sam nodded. “You’re too pretty for the cold,” the man said. “Better go home.” Sam nodded again.

The man disappeared inside the shop and didn’t come out. The sun went behind some clouds, the wind picked up, and Sam counted some more. He’d reached three hundred ninety-two when the man came out.

“Getting colder,” he remarked. “God, I’m freezing.” He looked at Sam. “You have a place to go, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Sam lied.

“Let me give you a ride there,” the man said.

Sam shook his head. “Stranger,” he said.

“Hypothermia,” the man countered.

“Dude, you just flirted with me, I’m not getting in a car with you.”

The man snorted. “Your choice. But I’m all talk, I promise. Consent’s important to me.”

Sam hesitated. “Where are you headed?”

“Home,” the man said. “You?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. “Away.”

“Sure you don’t want a ride?” the man asked.

“Sure you want me in your car?” Sam said.

“Yeah. Up to you.”

Sam nodded and stood up slowly. Everything hurt. “Maybe just take me to a motel.”

“Sure thing,” the man said. “Hop in, kiddo.”

Sam got in the car, and as the heat blasted, everything started to tingle. He closed his eyes. 

A noise caught his attention, and he glanced in the rearview mirror. There was a woman, tied up and gagged, lying across the backseat. Sam’s breath caught, and he pretended not to notice. “How much further?” he asked the blue-eyed man.

“Couple minutes,” was the reply. He glanced at Sam and frowned at the expression. “You saw her, didn’t you?”

“Saw who?” Sam asked, then realized he wasn’t very convincing. “How could I _not_ see her?”

The man laughed. “Good point,” he said. “But you don’t know my name.”

“I don’t care to know it, either,” Sam said. He closed his eyes again. “You gonna drop me off or kill me?”

“Drop you off,” the man said. “You’re too pretty to kill. My name’s Lucifer, by the way.”

“I said I didn’t care to know,” Sam sighed. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Lucifer said. “Who’re you running from?”

“None of your business,” Sam said. “Just like what you’re doing here isn’t any of mine.”

Lucifer smirked. “That your way of saying you won’t tell?” he asked.

“I guess,” Sam said. He closed his eyes a third time. This time, he fell asleep.

The woman in the backseat was gone when Sam woke up. The car was in front of a house. Lucifer was looking at Sam’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“You intrigue me. I’m looking through your phone,” the blue-eyed man said. “So, you’re running from an abusive father and from the cops in Kansas because you killed your girlfriend.”

“It’s complicated,” Sam said. “Give me my phone. How’d you even get in?”

“Used your finger as ID,” Lucifer said. “Was gonna wake you at the motel, but you looked so peaceful. So I ditched the woman – after I killed her – and came here. Welcome to my house. We’ve been in the driveway about ten minutes. Come inside for a bit. It’s not every day I get to meet a fellow life-stealer.”

“A killer?” Sam asked.

“Life-stealer,” Lucifer said. “Come on.”

Sam went inside with him, and they talked a bit about a lot of things but nothing in-depth. Lucifer cooked spaghetti, and Sam ate it. Lucifer flirted with Sam a bunch, and Sam laughed it off.

“What, is my flirting amusing?” Lucifer asked with a smile.

“I guess,” Sam said. “It’s more like… I’m not used to it. Not used to being told I’m worth anything. So I’m more nervously waving it off.” He shrugged.

“But what do you think of me?” the blue-eyed man asked.

Sam studied him. “I think you’re really nice.”

“Lies. I’m a killer.”

“You’re nice to me,” Sam corrected. “You’re good-looking.”

“I’m, what, twice your age?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m eighteen,” Sam said.

“Okay, so three years older than twice your age.”

“Thirty-five?” Sam asked. Lucifer nodded. “Well, whatever.” He got up to put his dishes away.

“That all you have to say about me?” Lucifer laughed.

“What? Oh, no, it’s not. I just got distracted.” Sam turned back to him. “What was I saying?”

“Nothing,” Lucifer grinned. “But I really think you should tell your brother you’re okay.”

Sam bit his lip. “I don’t know.”

“You know what else you could do?” Lucifer asked.

“What?”

“Fake a hostage situation.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of seventy-six of you fuckers who read Chapter One, only THREE of you cared to tell me that my math was WAY off. THREE. The other seventy-three of you are SELFISH LIL' BASTARDS. (I'm joking. Tough talk from someone who can't do basic addition, right?!)
> 
> Anyway, because I'm a lazy ass, I am NOT going to go back and fix it. Just assume I got the math right. Go back to thinking I can't make mistakes or something.
> 
> Love you all!  
> -Chris

“Ow, ow, OW,” Sam chanted, the ropes digging into his skin.

“If they’re too loose, they won’t look real,” Lucifer said.

“If they’re too tight, I’m going to die,” Sam replied.

“You’re exaggerating, but go off,” Lucifer grinned. “Would you prefer a cloth gag or duct tape, Your Highness?”

“Cloth,” Sam said. “Can it be silk?”

“Watch your mouth,” the blue-eyed man warned playfully. “You’re the one tied up here.” He gagged Sam. “Remember the plan. Let Dean know you're okay, and get your dad in the room. Ready?”

Sam hummed. He hummed again when Lucifer picked up a gun.

“It’s a gun,” Lucifer said. “Yes, it’s loaded, the safety’s off, no I’m not gonna shoot you. It’s for show. I’m a professional, don’t you worry.”

Sam hummed again, worried.

“Sh. Your job is to act too drugged to realize what’s going on. Can you handle that?”

“Mhm.” Sam nodded.

“Good. Calling Dean now.”

Sam shut his eyes, but he heard Dean gasp. He tuned out most of the conversation, trying to remember the one time he’d been high. How did people on drugs act? Didn’t it depend on the drug? He should’ve asked which drug he was pretending to be on.

“Right, Sam?” Lucifer eventually said.

Sam opened his eyes. “Hm?”

“I said, you’re just hanging out with me.”

“Mm,” Sam said.

“Let me talk to him,” Dean said. “Please.”

Lucifer said nothing, but he took the gag off of Sam. Sam glanced up at Lucifer, his eyes conveying confusion.

“Your brother’s on the line,” Lucifer said gently, pulling the gag down.

Sam looked at the camera for a minute. “Dean?” he said.

“Sam,” Dean said. “Are you okay?”

Sam hummed. “I want… buttons,” he said.

“Fabric and buttons,” Lucifer said.

“Fabric and buttons,” Sam echoed. The code word.

Dean visibly relaxed. “Sam, where the hell are you? I’m worried sick, Dad’ worried sick-”

“Get John in the room,” Lucifer ordered.

Dean hesitated. “What?”

“Now,” Lucifer said.

Dean nodded and called for John, who came in. “Wh… what’s going on?” John demanded.

“Hello, John. I picked up a boy. Imagine my surprise when I found out he’s already wanted for murder. I could turn him in, get the money…” He traced Sam’s face. “But upon reviewing the contents of his phone, I thought maybe you’d like to offer me a better price.”

John paled. “What do you want?” he asked.

“What was on the phone?” Dean questioned.

“I want half a million dollars.”

“No way,” John said.

Lucifer tsked. “Need I remind you that if Sam goes to jail, then the investigation will send you to jail as well?”

Dean frowned. “Dad, what have you done?”

John glared. “Dean, leave.”

“Oh, no no no,” Lucifer said. “I think Dean should stay. Or else Sam’s head goes boom, and that investigation will also send you to jail.” He showed them that the gun was loaded.

John worked his jaw. “Who are you?”

“Does that matter?” Lucifer asked. “I didn’t hear you accept my deal. Does that mean I should give him to the police?”

“I didn’t say that,” John said. “Let’s talk about this.”

“Yes, let’s,” Lucifer said. “Where do I begin? How much does Dean know?” He put the gun to Sam’s mouth. “Open.”

Heart pumping, Sam obeyed. He let the cool barrel slid into his mouth.

“Take that out, it could go off,” John said.

“Should I put something else there instead?” Lucifer asked with a wink.

“No!” Dean cried.

“Oh, don’t worry, Dean, it’s nothing your daddy hasn’t already done to him,” Lucifer said, smirking.

Dean turned to his father in horror. “What?!”

“He’s lying,” John said harshly. To Lucifer, he said, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Lucifer asked. He removed the gun. Sam, feeling bold, let out a small moan. Lucifer grinned. “Aw, look at him, John. Don’t you miss it?”

“Stop,” John warned.

“You’re right, we need to discuss the money,” Lucifer said. “Half a million.”

“Fine,” John said through gritted teeth. “You bring Sam back.”

“That’s the plan,” Lucifer purred, stroking Sam’s cheek. “So long as he doesn’t fight like he did when I found him. But you won’t fight anymore, will you, Sam?”

“Hm?” Sam hummed.

“I’ll give you some more pills soon,” Lucifer told him. “Keep you nice and calm til I get you back to Daddy dearest. Yes?”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Good,” the blue-eyed man said. “See you later, John. You too, Dean.” He turned the camera off and waited a moment. Then he put the gun down and hit Sam’s head with his hand. “You absolute tease,” he scolded.

“What was the point of that?” Sam asked. “Now Dean knows Dad abused me. Great. What’s that going to do?”

“If you blackmail enough people, the investigation will be stalled completely,” Lucifer said. “But let’s go back to, _what the fuck was that?_ ” He went over to the gun and unloaded it.

“What the fuck was what?” Sam asked.

“This!” Lucifer cried, waving the empty gun in Sam’s face. “You little slut, you liked having it in your mouth, didn’t you?”

Sam’s face turned red. “It was part of the act,” he tried.

“Bullshit,” Lucifer scoffed. “Like I said, you’re a tease. I hope you intend on making this up to me.”

“How?” Sam asked, his mind immediately going to dirty places.

Lucifer shrugged. “You could do the dishes,” he said. “Though, I don’t know how you’re going to comfortably walk with _that_.” He gestured to Sam’s crotch. “That’s a pretty impressive erection you got there.”

Sam sputtered. “I… Well, I’m tied up, what else do you expect?” he snapped.

Lucifer grinned. “Are you implying that bondage turns you on?” he said.

“I did not say that.”

“You most definitely did,” Lucifer said, walking over. “Were the ropes and the gun too much?” Lucifer straddled Sam and pressed their bodies together. “I’m _so_ sorry, how can I make it better?”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck,” he swore. His breathing came out heavy.

Lucifer grinned. “Do you wanna move to the bed?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will NOT be smut next chapter. There will be smut eventually, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We bring the FBI into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garter's recovering at home, and she went to the library, and remember her ear thing? Well her brother made a joke about it quietly, and Garter LOUDLY said "Don't worry, I'm not contagious anymore." Pretty sure everyone around them immediately thought coronavirus.
> 
> Garter is Big Brain.

About an hour later, Sam was curled into Lucifer’s side. “You do a terrible job of acting drugged,” Lucifer said.

“We just had sex, and you wanna go back to the fake hostage thing?” Sam laughed. “I’m sorry, I’ve only actually been high once, and all I did while high was cry and get Subway.”

Lucifer snorted. “Interesting,” he said. “Why Subway?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Sam sighed. He traced circles onto Lucifer’s bare chest, bored.

“We’ve taken care of your father,” Lucifer said. “He won’t be a problem. And Dean knows you’re okay. Now, we need to work on the family of the girl you killed.”

“Jess,” Sam supplied. “Her name was Jess.”

“How’d she die?”

“I set her on fire,” Sam told him.

“And why did you do that?”

Sam closed his eyes. “I wanted to know what burning flesh smelled like.”

Lucifer laughed. “Yeah? And did you find out?” When Sam nodded, he asked, “What did it smell like?”

“A mix of chicken and rubber,” Sam said. “Not good.”

“Were there any witnesses?”

Sam shook his head. “No, we were alone at her house.”

Lucifer grabbed his phone. “Where did she live?” He wrote down the address Sam told him. “Only child?”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Have you admitted to killing her?”

“No, but they all found out anyway. I mean, it’s not like Jess set herself on fire.”

“Actually, she did,” Lucifer said.

“No, she didn’t,” Sam frowned.

“But you’re going to insist she did,” Lucifer said. “I’ll get some police officers to back you up. Easy. Did her parents like you?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “They find it hard to believe I killed her.”

“Good,” Lucifer said. “Then they’ll have no problem thinking she did it herself. Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll take care of a few things?”

“I… okay.” Sam nodded and got out of bed.

When Sam got out of the shower, Lucifer was on the phone.

“Please,” he was saying. “You can make some shit up, you have the power. You-” He paused and sighed. “Yes, yes, I know you do a lot for me, but I also do a lot for you, and whether you like me or not has nothing to do with it, Mike. Come on, this is a simple thing I’m asking for. Name your price, I got you.” He nodded. “Uh-huh. Yeah, easy. No problem. Lemme write that down.” Lucifer spun around for a piece of paper and nodded at Sam. “Alright, is it pierson like a spear pierce or pearson like the fruit pears? No, I know pears and pierce sound different, I’m just saying it could be- Alright! Alright, jeez, sorry. Mikayla Pierson. Yes, I know. I know, Mike. Thank you so much. Alright. Talk to you later. Bye-bye.” He hung up.

“Who was that?” Sam inquired.

“Brother,” Lucifer said. “See, since you crossed state lines, I figure the FBI can get involved.”

Sam looked alarmed. “I don’t want the FBI involved!” he cried.

“No, no, it’s good,” Lucifer said quickly. “My brother Michael is a very important FBI figure. So he’s gonna help cover your tracks. In return, I gotta kill someone for him.”

“Kill someone?” Sam asked. “Is the FBI allowed to do that?”

“No,” Lucifer said. “That’s why Mike doesn’t just do it himself. You don’t think the government’s clean, do you? That’s cute. Anyway, he’ll get started on taking over your case, and I am going to kill one Mikayla Pierson. Get in the car.”

“I’m not going,” Sam said.

“Yes you are,” Lucifer replied. “I’m not about to leave you here alone. What am I, stupid? Come on, Sam.”

“I’m not killing anyone.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Did I say you had to?” he said. “No, just come with me. You can cheer me on.”

Sam sighed. “Fine,” he said. 

Lucifer’s phone rang as they were returning to the car after the murder. “Can you answer it?” he asked. “I need to get out of here before the authorities come.”

“Sure,” Sam said. He took the phone while Lucifer started driving. “Hello?”

“Who is this?” a voice asked.

“A friend of Lucifer’s,” Sam said.

Lucifer glanced over. “You can tell him it’s you.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam said. 

“Oh. Hello, Sam. It’s Michael. Do you know who I am?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Did you need something?”

“I’d like to speak to Lucifer.”

“He’s driving.”

“Tell him we just finished killing the girl,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer finished killing the girl,” Sam said. “We’re on the way back to the house.”

“Good, good,” Michael said. “I’ve made contact with the Lawrence police. We’re working on your case.”

“Thank you,” Sam said. He paused. “You probably think I’m a crazy serial killer or something.”

Michael laughed. “Have you _met_ my brother?”

Sam laughed, too. “Yeah, okay, point taken.”

“Just don’t kill innocent people, anymore.” Michael said. “You want a victim, hit me up, I’ve got a list of people that need to be taken out.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “I don’t think I want to kill again, though. I was just not in my right mind then.”

“I hear you,” Michael said. “Alright, I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Sam said. He put the phone down as Michael hung up.

“What’d he say?” Lucifer asked. “Anything important?”

“Nah, just that he’s started on my case.” Sam leaned back and shut his eyes. “What now?”

“Now it’s a waiting game,” Lucifer said. “We wait.”

They didn’t have to wait as long as Sam would’ve thought. Dean called, twice, but Sam didn’t pick up, so he texted. That, Sam looked at.

 **Dean:** what sort of voodoo shit did u pull on jess family????

With Lucifer’s permission, Sam called Dean. The older Winchester picked up right away. “Sam.”

“Hi, Dean,” Sam said. “What exactly is going on?”

“You don’t know?” Dean asked. “The Moore family is revoking everything against you and is even issuing an apology. They say you didn’t do it, but I know you did, because you told me so. So what’s going on?”

“Oh. I’m not entirely sure, but it’s got something to do with the FBI,” Sam said. 

Dean sighed. “Sam, d’you ever think maybe you’re getting yourself into more shit?”

“No,” Sam said. “I mean, I won’t go to jail now.”

“I guess. I just don’t think involving the government in personal affair’s ever a good thing.”

“I mean, it helped me,” Sam argued. “Do you, like, want me arrested?”

“No, that’s not what I… never mind. I gotta go get dinner. See you later, Sam.” He hung up.

“Dinner?” Sam repeated into the phone. He checked the time. “It’s been a whole day?”

“You slept most of it, after sex,” Lucifer told him. He was setting up Solitaire on the table. “Tired lil’ guy.”

“I’m not little,” Sam snorted.

“Used ironically,” Lucifer added. “Why don’t you go order us a pizza or something?”

“Sure,” Sam said, turning back to his phone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garter will be back soon, thank Chuck. Managing AO3 all by myself is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter solo story without Garter. Feedback would be nice.


End file.
